Rescue Mission
by LyricalRhymeChild
Summary: Raph gets captured after he and Leo have a fight.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
  
"Yeah…well…ya know what I think? I think you're not fit to be a leader!" Raphael exclaimed.  
  
"Well if you don't like it then you can just leave!" Leonardo replied.  
  
"Maybe I will!" Raph answered back.  
  
"Good!" Leo said.  
  
Michaelangelo and Donatello sat on the couch watching as their two brothers argued.  
  
"Ten bucks say Raph will leave." Mike said, sipping on a soda. Don looked at him disgustedly, and then replied, "You're on." Then they shook hands to close the bet. After about ten minutes of arguing Raph finally gave up and left.  
  
"I'm goin' out." He said.  
  
"Fine by me!" Leo responded.  
  
Raph walked over to the door and put on his trench coat and hat.  
  
"Hey Raph, while you're out can you pick up some Milk Duds?" Mike asked.  
  
"Fine, Mikey." Raph said.  
  
Leo walked over to the couch and sat down, this caused Mike and Don to bounce up a little.  
  
"What's on t.v?" He asked.  
  
"Nothin' good." Mike replied.  
  
"Figures."  
  
Just then, Splinter walked in. "My sons, have you nothing to do?" he asked. The three looked up and shook their heads.  
  
"Where is Raphael?" he questioned.  
  
"He's in one of his funks again. He and Leo had a fight, ya know." Mike answered.  
  
Meanwhile, on the streets of Manhattan…  
  
Raph was taking a walk. "Why's Leo get to be the leader? Because he's the number one suck-up, that's why." He grumbled to himself. Raph walked about two more blocks. "Here at last!" he exclaimed as he pushed open the doors to Joe's Bar. Once inside, Raph took the nearest stool next to the bar. "Sam Adams." Raph said to the barkeep.  
  
"Sure thing little green dude." Said a hippie type person behind the bar.  
  
(Green, how'd he know I was green?), Raph thought.   
  
Then he looked down and saw that his hands were exposed. He quickly put them inside the pockets on his trench coat.   
  
There were two men in the corner playing pool. They got into an argument and started pushing each other around. Raph sat and watched as he slowly drank his beer. Then, the man on the left said, "You wanna fight?" Raph couldn't hear it, but he could make out the words on the man's lips. It was a phrase that Raph was very familiar with. The man on the right (Bob) threw a punch at the man on the left (Bill). Then they really started to fight. Bill picked up a pool stick and swung it at Bob. He ducked it and kicked Bill in the shins and punched him in the stomach. Bill doubled over in pain and Bob kneed him in the face. He was bleeding pretty badly. Then, Raph noticed a group of about twelve "undercover" Foot Soldiers in the other corner.  
  
(This could get ugly.), He thought. Bill tried to run for the door but Bob was faster and beat him there. As they stood there Raph could tell that they both had a buzz.  
  
"Tonight you die, punk." Said Bob. As he swung his pool stick around, Raph caught it. Bob looked back surprised.   
  
"I am gettin' really sick of bar fights." Raph started, "Let's take it to the street…punk." He said as he pushed the two men out of the door. Outside, Raph took off his coat and hat revealing two sharp sais on his belt. Bob gasped. "You wanna play with weapons…" Raph took out his sais, "…then bring it!" Bill and Bob were even more astounded that Raph had sais, than the fact that he was a talking turtle. As Bob charged at Raph with his pool stick Raph avoided it and kicked him in the back. Bob fell to the ground. "That'll teach you." He said as he walked home. Enraged, Bob got up and snuck up on Raph. He raised his pool stick and hit him on the top of his head as hard as he could. Raph fell to the ground unconscious. This gave the Foot Soldiers a perfect opportunity. They ran out of the bar and grabbed the turtle's limp body and brought him to their secret headquarters.  
  
  
Back underground…  
  
"Man, I'm getting worried about Raph, he's been gone for a while now." Mike said.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Don said.  
  
"I wonder if he's alright, I feel bad about that fight." Leo said.  
  
"Maybe we should go look for him." Don suggested.  
  
"I'm sure he's perfectly fine." Leo said.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right. Who's winning?" Don replied.  
  
"Giants." Mike said.  
  
At the Foot Headquarters…  
  
Raph was tied up on a table in the middle of an abandoned warehouse. "Ugghh…err…where…am I?" He said as he awoke.  
  
"Foot headquarters." Said a familiar voice.  
  
Raph turned his head to see who was talking to him. "Shredda!" he said astounded, "I…I…I thought you were dead!"  
  
"And I thought the same of you."  
  
"Yeah, but I mean a bridge collapsed on you. It was amazing how you even survived that trash compactor incident."  
  
"Well I did, and if you don't tell me where your brothers are you will suffer the same fate!"  
  
"How 'bout you untie me and we'll go talk about it over a shake, my treat." Raph said.  
  
"It may be funny now, but when you're at the bottom of a landfill in millions of tiny pieces, I'll be the only one laughing."  
  
Just the thought made Raph shudder. He struggled to get out of the ropes that held him to the table, but it was no use.  
  
"Even if you do get loose, those Foot Soldiers over there are instructed to kill you." Shredder said pointing to a group of Foot Soldiers in the corner of the warehouse.  
  
"Great." Raph responded.  
"Now I must go." Shredder said as he left.  
  
Meanwhile, at the turtle's lair…  
  
"It's one in the morning, Raph never stays out this late." Leo said.  
  
"I think we should go find him." Don said.  
  
"Yup." Mike agreed.  
  
By now, Splinter was asleep. As Mike and Leo grabbed their coats and hats, Don put one of his inventions in his coat pocket and left Splinter a note.  
  
At Joe's Bar…  
  
"It's closed!" Leo exclaimed.  
  
"Raph could be wandering around drunk!" Don said.  
  
"Oh man." Mike added.  
  
As they started walking home, they found Raph's hat. Leo picked it up and inspected it.  
  
"Yep, this is Raph's. It has his name on the inside."  
  
"So he was here." Don said taking what looked like a pair of glasses from his pocket.  
  
"What're those?" Mike asked.  
  
"They're glasses that are specially made to track our footprints." Don replied.  
  
"How'd you manage that?" Leo asked.  
  
"DNA and footprints. I programmed each into these." Don said. The turtles followed the footprints to an empty (or so it looked) warehouse.  
  
"Alright, I'll go around front and you guys take the sides." Leo ordered.  
  
"Right." Mike and Don said.   
  
Leo carefully and quietly snuck around to the front of the warehouse. He looked around and opened the door. As soon as he stepped inside, five guns were pointed at his head.  
  
"Hey! You must be that turtle's brother that master Shredder keeps talking about." Said one of the Foot Soldiers.  
(Shredders' still alive?! I wonder…), a sharp pain in the back of his head interrupted Leo's thoughts, and everything went black.  
  
On the side of the warehouse Don and Mike were having as much luck as Leo. As soon as they took a step around the corner they were greeted by a group of Foot Soldiers.  
  
"Great. They got you guys, too." Raph said talking to his brothers who were also tied to tables.  
  
"I wonder what Shredder wants with us." Don said.  
  
"Dude, what does he always want? 'To conquer the world' and not have us around to stop him. Duh!" Mike said.  
  
Just then Shredder appeared in the room.  
  
"Well, I see my Foot Soldiers have done a good job capturing your brothers." He said to Raph. "Any questions before you die?"  
  
"Yeah, how'd you survive a bridge falling on you?" Raph asked.  
  
"Great will power." Shredder responded.  
  
"Yeah." Raph said sarcastically.  
  
"Now you must die!" Shredder said taking out his katana.  
  
"No…" Raph said in shock.  
  
Shredder lifted the sword up into the air.  
  
"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." He said.  
  
Then, he froze and fell backwards. As he hit the ground an arrow surfaced through his stomach.  
  
"Splinter!" Leo said. But as he looked about Splinter was nowhere to be found. "Weird." He said.  
  
"Um…dudes…I hate to tell this to ya, but we gotta get outta here sometime today!" Mike said.  
  
At that moment, another arrow flew down and skipped across each rope cutting it in half, freeing the four turtles. Leo looked around again. No Splinter, then he saw Casey hanging on to one of the ceiling rafters with a bow in his hands and a quiver on his back.  
  
(No time to dwell) Leo thought as a hoard of Foot Soldiers charged at them. The four fought until all of the Foot were lying on the ground.  
"Well…that was fun, time to go." Raph said. As they walked out, they met Casey at the door.  
  
"Nice shootin' Case." Leo said.  
  
"Where'd you learn to shoot like that, anyway?" Don asked.  
  
"It's amazing what you can do when your best pals are in trouble." Casey replied.  
  
The turtles looked at each other.  
  
"C'mon dudes, let's go get some pizza, I'm starvin'." Mike suggested as they walked home. "By the way Donnie, you owe me ten bucks." 


End file.
